Tempêtes dans un cœur
by Blinsi
Summary: Recueil d'OS Harry Potter contenant d'étranges pairings...
1. Fudge- Chourave

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS Harry Potter. Alors voilà, tout a commencé un jour d'ennui profond où je me suis retrouvée par hasard sur un site qui propose des pairings Harry Potter (je vous jure, j'ai pas fait exprès! *innocence*). Et donc voilà le résultat (je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine d'OS). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, à me dire que vous m'aimez, ou alors à manifester votre dégoût face à certains couples créé par ce site (je décline toute responsabilité!). Voilà! Bonne lecture ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, juste dans mes rêves les plus fous où JE suis J.K. Rowling.

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire: **Pour des raisons d'OS aux sujets très différents, je mets le recueil entier en Rated M, bien qu'ils ne le soient pas tous. Je préciserais le rating en début d'OS.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Cornelius Fudge Pomona Chourave**

**Rated: K**

**Titre: Les filets du diable**

**C**ornelius Fudge se dirigeait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du ministère pour atteindre sa cheminée privée. Il venait de recevoir un nouveau hibou provenant de Poudlard lui indiquant qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu. C'était déjà la troisième et Cornelius commençait à perdre patience. Il allait remettre de l'ordre dans cette école, et au plus vite. Et tant pis pour Dumbledore ! Il n'allait pas laisser les pétrifications continuer. Il était le Ministre de la Magie, l'autorité suprême dans leur monde. C'est en se répétant ces mots que Cornelius pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.

**« A**h Cornelius, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

**-J**e...je...je suis désolé, l'hibou a du se perdre en chemin. »

**E**t voilà ! Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir. Mais il lui restait encore toute la durée de sa visite pour se faire entendre d'Albus. Et bon sang il se ferait entendre! Il suivit le directeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'élève pétrifié avait été transporté. Il ne se rappelait déjà plus de son nom, mais ce n'était pas important après tout. Ce qui comptait c'était de faire fermer cette école !

**E**t soudain il la vit. Assise à côté du lit. Pomona.

**I**l se sentit instantanément ému et troublé. Il ne devait pas montrer son trouble pourtant. Il devait se maîtriser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Certes un peu plus ronde, mais ces rondeurs lui donnaient un air chaleureux. L'espace d'un instant, il la revit, la jeune Pomona, poupée miniature, à la taille de guêpe, aux bouclettes brunes, penchée sur un filet du diable récalcitrant.

**C**'était à ses débuts au ministère, quand il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire, remisé au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Section botanique. Pas qu'il n'y ait rien de noble dans la botanique. Au contraire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait maintenant, mais à l'époque, ce n'est qu'avec dédain qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce moite sentant l'engrais magique, cette serre géante qui leur servait de bureau, cette jungle intérieure.

**E**t puis Pomona était rentré dans sa vie et avait tout changé. Tout. Il avait tout aimé avec elle. Il avait tout vu et tout découvert. Et il avait tout brisé un soir. Il s'en remémorait comme si c'était hier. Il l'aimait de toute son âme et de tout son être, mais Cornelius aimait encore plus son ambition. Il voulait monter en grade. Il voulait atteindre les neiges éternelles. Pomona voulait une famille, un mari qu'elle aimerait et qui ne serait rien qu'à elle.

**A**lors ce soir là, quand il fut rentré chez eux, dans leur minuscule appartement dans le Londres moldu (c'était un choix de Pomona, pour protéger leur amour), il avait pris son cœur entre ses mains et l'avait réduit en cendres. Il préférait qu'elle le haïsse pour le restant de ses jours que de lui faire du mal en la piégeant dans une relation sans espoir. Il préférait la voir heureuse avec un autre que malheureuse avec lui, lui qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde (exception faite de son ambition). Et il était parti, sans se retourner, sans sécher ses larmes, sans même la regarder.

**E**lle avait quitté le ministère et était devenu professeur de botanique, son rêve. Il espérait avoir quelque chose avoir avec cette décision. Il espérait qu'elle avait pu trouver de l'espoir dans le malheur qu'il lui avait causé. Pendant des années il l'avait cherché fébrilement dans la foule, souhaitant la voir au bras d'un autre, pour apaiser son propre cœur, qui saignait encore. Et puis il la chercha de moins en moins. Jusqu'à ne plus la chercher du tout. Jusqu'à l'oublier. Il s'était marié quelques années plus tard, avec une femme qui aimait elle aussi son ambition plus que tout au monde. Pomona n'était plus qu'une ombre dans son passé.

**E**t maintenant, elle était là, à quelques pas de distance. La lumière de la lune tombait en rayons d'argent sur ses boucles devenues grises. Elle était toujours belle. Elle le serait toujours pour lui. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Et elle, l'avait-elle oublié lui aussi ? Mais alors que Cornelius s'apprêta à remplir le gouffre entre eux et à réparer les anciennes blessures, Albus l'appella derrière lui de sa voix tranquille.

**« C**ornelius, vous venez ? Je pense que nous avons assez contemplé le jeune Justin pour cette fois. Son état ne nous apprendras rien de plus que nous ne savions déjà. »

**A**u moment où il sortit de l'infirmerie, il sentit les yeux de Pomona lui brûler la nuque. Il ne se retourna pas. Le moment de panser les plaies était passé, il était temps maintenant de penser à demain. Il rentra chez lui le plus vite possible, retrouver sa femme, celle qu'il n'aimera jamais comme Pomona mais qu'il ne blesse pas en l'enfermant avec lui, sans même passer par le ministère, sans même demander à Dumbledore de fermer l'école.

**L**e lendemain, quand Cornelius entra dans son bureau, il vit posé là, sous une cloche de verre, une plante. Une toute petite plante. Un filet du diable récalcitrant.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur: <strong>Je sais, je suis une personne étrange. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen de les rendre crédibles... Voilà voilà...


	2. Weasley- Lupin

**Pairing: Fred Weasley/ Remus Lupin**

**Rated: K+**

**Titre: Le loup tapi dans mon cœur.**

**L**a guerre fait rage et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, égoïstement. La guerre sépare ceux qui s'aiment. Mais nous elle nous rapproche. Parce qu'elle nous donne des excuses pour être ensemble.

**J**e sais que tu fais semblant. Tu prétends que les groupes de patrouilles sont fait par hasard, mais je sais bien que tu le fais exprès. Je sais que tu ne supporterais pas que je meurs seul, sans toi, et tu sais que je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te dise adieu.

**J**e sais aussi que ton cœur est partagé, torturé. Parce qu'elle aussi tu l'aimes. Tu m'as rencontré avant elle mais tu m'as réellement connu après. Je me rappelle quand tout a commencé. Après le mariage de Bill. J'étais à côté de toi quand tout est arrivé. Tu m'as attrapé le bras et tu m'as emmené avec toi. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans une maison isolée de tout, seuls plusieurs mois, en essayant de retrouver les autres.

**P**eut-être que c'est la solitude qui nous a rapproché, peut-être que tout ça n'était pas réel, au début tout du moins, que c'était juste que ta femme te manquait. Je t'ai trouvé surprenant, attachant, beau, séduisant, tout ce que je n'avais pas vu jusque là. Tu t'es accroché à moi comme une bouée. Tu sais c'est la première fois que je te voyais pleurer.

**E**t puis il y a eu ce soir de pleine lune où tu n'avais pas pris ton médicament et où j'ai passé la nuit avec toi malgré le danger. Ce matin là a ton réveil tu m'as embrassé. Passionnément, presque avec colère. A vrai dire tu m'as fait peur. Mais mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas avant. Et puis tu t'es à nouveau éloigné de moi. Tu avais honte. Je t'ai compris et j'ai patiemment attendu. Et tu es revenu vers moi, doucement, comme un animal sauvage apeuré. Je t'ai apprivoisé. Comme un enfant, alors que c'était moi le plus jeune.

**T**u m'as fait grandir. Je suis devenu ton amant. Je ne savais pas au fond si tu m'aimais mais je m'en contentais parce que moi je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans toi. Et puis on a retrouvé les autres et tout s'est arrêté. Tu as retrouvé ta femme et une vie qui ressemblait à celle d'avant. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. J'ai souffert. J'ai cru que tout était faux.

**E**t puis tu as commencé à m'emmener avec toi en mission. Et un jour tu me l'as dit. Nous avons faillit y passer tous les deux dans une embuscade de Mangemorts mais on s'en est sorti. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit « J'ai eu peur pour toi Fred ». Et tes yeux m'ont dit « Je t'aime ». Depuis tu continues à m'emmener avec toi et tu prétends que c'est un hasard. Personne ne sait. Juste moi.

**A**ujourd'hui a lieu la grande bataille. Tout le monde a peur pour les siens. Tu me regardes de l'autre côté de la grande salle, juste avant le début des combats. Et tes yeux me disent tout ce que tes lèvres ne peuvent former. On ne peut même pas échanger un dernier baiser.

**J**e suis posté dans la même tour que toi. À quelques mètres seulement. Encore un de tes hasards. Percy me fait une blague et je ris. Ou je fais semblant. Je ne sais même pas parce que la seule chose que je vois c'est toi.

**E**t puis soudain tes traits se tendent et tu te retournes dans ma direction. Tu cours vers moi, alors que Nymphadora te suis, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Moi j'ai compris. J'ai compris que par la meurtrière tu as vu un Mangemort lancer un sortilège. J'ai compris que c'est un sortilège puissant. J'ai compris que nous allons mourir. C'est pour ça que tu cours vers moi.

**J**e souris. Je souris parce que j'ai compris. Je souris parce qu'en ce dernier instant c'est vers moi que tu cours et pas vers elle. La guerre fait rage et pourtant tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à moi, égoïstement.

**T**out explose. Mon visage a figé un sourire et pourtant mon dernier souffle est triste. Parce que tu es déjà mort, sur le coup de l'explosion. Nymphadora a côté de toi. Je suis à un bras de distance. Si j'avais encore la force, je me traînerais jusqu'à toi. Mais la seule chose que je peux encore faire c'est penser à toi et te dire que je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur: <strong>Vous pouvez me détester à présent...


End file.
